


野猫（16）

by Linzhongyu0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807
Kudos: 4





	野猫（16）

肖战整个人被王一博抱在怀里，长长的腿盘在他腰间，王一博大掌托住肖战柔软的屁股，肖战使坏的对着王一博耳后吹气，王一博用力的捏了一下肖战的屁股，“你等着。”

肖战笑嘻嘻的应下，周内为了工作都没敢放开做，终于熬到周末肖战就像饿久的狼终于见了肉。

打开门王一博用脚关上，抱着肖战就进了卧室，毫不温柔的把肖战扔在床上，“啧——轻点~”肖战似猫叫的声音更加勾人，王一博咬住他的薄唇，“那些人也这么吻过你吗？”

肖战不敢吱声，只能更加卖力的回应。

王一博也没想得到肖战的回应，十分粗暴的连带内裤一起扒掉，肖战感到下身一凉不禁后缩，王一博大手按住肖战的胯，下身撞了撞他光裸的屁股，粗粝的牛仔裤擦着嫩肉竟带来别样的刺激。

粗糙的润滑后王一博就顶了进去，“疼~”肖战手臂无力的推着王一博，其实不疼，他只想让王一博多疼疼他，别再这么粗暴的对他。

果然，王一博放轻了力量，“肖老师跟他们也这么会撒娇吗？”说完继续大力操干，肖战感觉自己快被干到灵魂出窍了。

“不-不-不是，你—别醋啊——”肖战被撞的话都说不全，王一博退了出去，把肖战裤子上的皮带抽下，肖战惊恐的看着他，“你不能打我啊！我警告你！”上次被打屁股的事太过深刻，肖战后怕的就要躲避。

王一博没说废话，扯过肖战的脚踝就用皮带绕了上去，等两个脚踝上都缠着皮带，王一博又把中间空出来的那段挂在了床头，肖战的屁股被皮带拉高，亮晶晶的小穴在灯光下一张一合，王一博使坏的用手指在洞口打转，小穴开合的频率逐渐变快。

慢慢捅入一个指节，小穴贪婪的吸吮着，“哥哥~进来好不好——”肖战眼神迷蒙的看着王一博，“你说说谁在干你？”王一博又捅进去了一根手指，“哥哥~”肖战神志模糊的回答，王一博特别不满意又加入了一根手指，“到底是谁？”

“啊——”第三根手指的加入让肖战痛的昂头，“是你是你！”

王一博依旧不满意，愣是把自己的小拇指也塞了进去，“草！！王一博！！疼死我了！！拿出去！！”肖战挣扎着蹬腿，可是被绑住的双脚根本起不到任何作用，只能任由王一博玩弄自己的后穴。

“你说出是谁我就出去。”王一博狠狠心没拿出来，肖战的后穴已经微微充血，眼看就要破裂。

“是你！王一博你个狗崽子！欺师灭祖！”肖战破口大骂。

王一博终于满意的撤出手指，换上自己的东西顶了进去，肖战刚缓一口气又差点被顶背过气。

“你能不能善良一点~”最后一个字被顶走了音。

“对待肖老师不能善良，下面请肖老师尽情享受吧。”王一博附身吻上肖战的唇。

一室旖旎，屋内只留下肖战妖媚的呻吟以及无尽的肉体拍打声。

就差一点肖战就要攀上极乐之巅，王一博突然刹车，“说，你以后只让王一博一个人干。”

肖战晃着脑袋不肯说，“让我射好不好~”

“说了就让你射。”王一博浅浅的磨着，让肖战感觉下身好像千万只蚂蚁在啃食，又在高潮附近徘徊，这种感觉说不出的难受。

“王一博~”肖战企图撒娇让王一博放自己一马。

“说出来就让你爽。”王一博十分坚定。

“呜呜呜~我…”肖战开开口发现自己说不出这种话，被磨的直接哭出来。

“说。”王一博依旧不紧不慢的磨着。

“我以后……”肖战拿枕头盖着脸，“我以后…只让…王一博……一个人干~”话音刚落王一博忍不住猛地撞击几下，两人一起攀上高峰。

王一博给肖战解绑，刚被放下一条腿肖战就把王一博踹了出去，“你他妈就会在床上欺负我！”

王一博笑嘻嘻的凑过来，完全没有刚才绝世神A的模样，“我吃醋了嘛，肖老师这么好，怎么能让其他人看到呢。”

他轻轻揉搓着肖战脚踝上因为捆绑而造成的红痕，而后亲昵的啄了一下，“我爱你啊肖战。”

再大的火也被这句话熄灭，肖战叹了口气揉揉王一博毛茸茸的头，“我也是啊。”


End file.
